Relief
by bloodseed
Summary: Discontinued Sorry kyo is fluster and needs relief sorry people kinda one shot as its my frist but i might continue if it doesn't stink to bad.
1. Chapter 1

1Relief Rated:M

Chapter1

summery: Yuki steals the attention and Kyo gets something to relive the strain.

Kyo was flustered. They were in school, in class and Yuki had done it again. He stole all the attention with just a few words. . . Damn That rat Someday. . .

Shigure heard a knock at the door of his study. Knowing it was kyo he grinned. Man, did the cat cut school!

Then he cringed as the door was slammed open by an obviously angry cat boy.

"And why the hell didn't you open the damn door!" yelled the flustered kyo. He didn't have to knock! The least-the very least this pervert could do is answer!

Shigure shook his head slyly before standing up shutting the door behind kyo. Then he locked it. Turning kyo stated first grabbing his head to pull him down for a kiss . His touge dueled with Shigure's for dominance of something that was already his. He felt hands at the ends of his shirt unbuttoning, lifting. They broke the kiss and his torso was bared.

Bloodseed: alright people this my first fic tell me how bad it is


	2. Chapter 2

Title: ReliefRated: m

Chapter1

summery: Yuki steals the attention and Kyo gets something to relive the strain.

Kyo was flustered. They were in school, in class and Yuki had done it again. He stole all the

attention with just a few words. . . Damn That rat Someday. . .

Shigure heard a knock at the door of his study. Knowing it was kyo he grinned. Man, did the

cat cut school!

Then he cringed as the door was slammed open by an obviously angry cat boy.

"And why the hell didn't you open the damn door!" yelled the flustered kyo. He didn't have to

knock! The least-the very least this pervert could do is answer!

Shigure shook his head slyly before standing up shutting the door behind kyo. Then he locked it.

Turning kyo stated first grabbing his head to pull him down for a kiss . His touge dueled with

Shigure's for dominance of something that was already his. He felt hands at the ends of his shirt

unbuttoning, lifting. They broke the kiss and his torso was bared.

Bloodseed: alright people this my first fic tell me how bad it is

Chapter 2

Rated M

WArning: Yoai, cursing

Shigure smile down at syo sleeping face. Man did he skip school!

Yuki sighed they had cornered him again.It was about time for a another school festivel and they wanted

to know if he would dress up again.

He shuddered just thinking about it. Before he had been able to avoid them by asking kyou's idea for the

festivel which worked as he went off withon a another fighting rant but when he ran off they once again

laughed themselves at him. It was pathetic and scary to say the least.

He sighed.

"Hey Hey YYYYYYYYYYYuuuuuuuuuKi!" Yuki could even hear the girls squal in delight at see the sohmas

together.

He turned toward the voice to see the rabbit running toward him.Momichi smiled. "Haru wants to talk to You!"

Momichi announced.

Hmm...At least the was one thing he could count on. Turning he went to tohru's desk and told her he had some

school stuff to take care of.She wished him good luck then went back to talking to Uo.

He smiled and left.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Kyo was the first to wake.

He usually was. This time was no different than the rest . He woke up made sure Shigure was sleeping

and took a shower or went to his room. This time was no different.

They had been doing this for some time now and nothing had changed so ... so...

What Was It?

It had been hard but now Kkyou was finally admitting it to himself.

Something wasn't right.

He had left as usuall as soon as he woke up. He had taken the shower to was the smell off of him.

He had spent time training and had even walk Tohru home

So what the hell was Wrong?

He thought about this as he sat at the table.

What was Wrong? For a loong time he had put up to not defeating 'That Damn rat!'

but he couldn't do that anymore...

he couldn't even put skipping school on him any-Wait! What!

WTH?

Bloodseed: Better ? Or should i give up hope?


End file.
